The Professors of Wonderland High
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: Welcome to Wonderland Academy, the best academy in Tokyo. Wonderland Academy has three divisions: elementary, middle, and high. Wonderland Academy only provides the best for its students and it's no wonder the Liddells enrolled their daughter into this place. However, what is Alice to do when her handsome professors begin to profess their love to her?


**The Professors of Wonderland High**

**Summary: Welcome to Wonderland Academy, the best academy in Tokyo. Wonderland Academy has three divisions: elementary, middle, and high. Wonderland Academy only provides the best for its students and it's no wonder the Liddells enrolled their daughter into this place. However, what is Alice to do when her handsome professors begin to profess their love to her?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted**

"Mum, do I really have to go to school?" Alice complained. She placed her left hand on her cheek and stared out the window of the car.

"Alice, stop moping. Wonderland Academy is the best of the best and I will not tolerate this behavior. You don't know what lengths your father went for you to get into this place," scolded Mrs. Liddell. "And we are very busy with the company. We can't always have you at home. You need to socialize with peers of your age."

"Whatever…" Alice muttered. She continued staring at the passing scenery; the small houses began to change into larger homes and taller buildings…soon she saw sign that read "Heartland, Tokyos" She gently closed her eyes and sighed.

Alice Liddell was the second eldest daughter of the Liddell Family. Already 17 years old, she was in her last year of high school when her mother and father decided to take her out of homeschooling and enrolled her into Wonderland Academy's High School division. It wasn't that Alice wasn't receiving the best education; she had the best tutors and professors from across the country, but her parents were worried about her lack of socialization. As the daughter of a businessman, Alice needed to present herself to her peers as high class.

"Alice, were almost here," said Mrs. Liddell. Alice opened her eyes slowly and couldn't help but gape at the enormity of the school. The words "Heartland Academy" were embellishing the large, golden gates of the school. Many students were walking through this gate and from a distance, Alice could tell it was a really wealthy school.

"Mom…. Please take me home!" Alice didn't want to go into this kind of environment. She just… couldn't.

"Alice, I will not let you be an embarrassment to our family! Look at Edith, she's already studying abroad in America for art and Lorina's studying business in England. And what are you doing? Just reading books all day! Alice, sweetie. We love you, but this is for your own good," said Mrs. Liddell. Alice frowned.

"Now run along and the driver will pick you up around 3 p.m.," said Mrs. Liddell. "Have a good day!" The driver pulled Alice out of the car and handed Alice her backpack.

"M-mom! Wait!" The car sped off and Alice was left at the entrance of the school.

"Wait…." Whispered Alice. She sighed and slung her backpack over her right shoulder. "I guess I have no choice really…. Since mother wants me to become a perfect child…. Like Edith and Lorina." Alice couldn't help feel a pang of sadness and jealousy after what her mother said to her.

Alice entered through the grand gates of Wonderland Academy and noticed how rich and pompous everyone looked.

_Don't tell me they sent me to a rich kid school…. I don't like to talk with these kind of people…._

Alice kept a low profile as she walked through the magnificent school. A large water fountain adorned the center of the school grounds with benches surrounding it. To Alice's left was a pathway leading to the elementary division, while to the right was a pathway leading to the middle school division. In front of her was a large, castle-like building which included the administrative offices and high division.

Alice hesitated for a moment before stepping inside the grand building. She looked around curiously. It's been almost 10 years since she's attended school. Alice turned around the corner of the hallways too quickly and accidentally ran into a person. A tall person.

She bumped into his chest and before she could fall, he caught her.

"Are you alright Miss?" He pulled her up quickly and swiftly. Alice didn't look up and just nodded her head. The handsome, young man gave a chuckle.

"It seems like you're wearing your tie incorrectly. You don't Mr. Monrey to catch you wearing your uniform improperly. He's been a stickler for those small things," said the young man. Alice looked up and couldn't help but blush. His jet black hair and suave smile made her heart beat.

_Is this man a..._

"Are you new student here?" asked the man. He interrupted Alice's thoughts and naturally reached for her necktie and began fixing it. Alice kept her blush under control and gave a small cough.

"Y-yes…." She stuttered. The man gave a small smile.

"Well, I fixed your tie. May I have your name?" he asked.

Alice glanced at him and looked away. "Alice… Alice Liddell."

The man reached for her hand and gave a light kiss. "Well, hello Miss Liddell. I am Mr. Dupre. Blood Dupre. I will see you soon." And with that, he left her.

Alice touched her cheeks which felt really warm. _He was so….. handsome…. I can't believe I met a person like him… But he called himself Mr. Dupre… is he a professor?_

Alice blushed even more and shook her head. "I need to clear my head before class! I can't embarrass myself!" Alice continued walking down the hallway and soon, she made it to her homeroom.

She only saw about twenty desks in the room.

_This seems too small for a classroom…. Well I guess I shouldn't be expecting that many students considering it's a private academy…._

Alice sat herself near the back of the room and put her head down. "I just want this day to already end," muttered Alice. She accidentally fell asleep and didn't notice the bell had already rung.

"Alright class will be starting. We have a new student today," said the male professor. He glanced towards the back and noticed Alice sleeping. He sighed and had an irritated look on his face.

"Excuse Miss Liddell?" the male professor gave a small face palm. He walked over to her desk and loomed over her.

"Miss Liddell!"

Alice shot up from her desk and rubbed her eyes. "Yes?!" Waking up from her sleep, a little bit bleary eyed, she looked up at the professor.

"Miss Liddell, I do not appreciate the time you are wasting right now."

Alice snapped out of her daydream and saw a beautiful, long raven haired man. "I… um… I'm sorry…."

The man sighed. "Please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself. Your name and any other information you want to add will suffice."

Alice nodded her head and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello… my name is Alice Liddell… And…" She looked at the young man who just raised his eyebrow.

"And I like reading books."

The class just stared at her with disinterest and the professor nodded his head. "You may sit now."

A few girls in the class giggled as they stared dreamily at the professor. Alice overhead some of their conversation.

"Isn't Mr. Monrey so good looking?"

"I wish he wasn't a professor…"

"He could've been a university student but he decided to help out here…"

Alice pondered. _I wonder how old he is…. He does seem pretty young… just like Mr. Dupre. _Alice shook her head and blushed. _Why am I thinking about that professor?! And I'm a student!_

Julius Monrey glanced at Alice and continued on with his English lesson.

The bell finally rang and first period was over.

"Miss Liddell, may I see before you head to your next class?" asked Julius. Alice figured out his first name after looking at her planner with the faculty directory.

"Yes…" All the other students headed out while she headed to his office space.

Alice felt quite nervous. Why would Mr. Monrey call her out on the first day already? Oh yeah. She fell asleep before class even started.

"Miss Liddell, I understand that you're new here, but sleeping before and during class is not acceptable behavior," scolded Julius. He began to sound like Alice's mother.

"Is that clear?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yes, Mr. Monrey. It won't happen again." Julius sighed and rubbed his temples.

Alice closed the door. "Well… I guess it's off to business administration class…" Alice looked at her schedule and sighed. _Father always wanted me to learn about business and trade…. I guess this is his way of saying I need to step it up…_

Alice stuffed the paper into her backpack and entered the classroom. She noticed it was a larger, lecture hall unlike the small class with Julius.

Alice decided to sit towards the middle. A young man entered the classroom and tapped the podium.

"Attention please, attention. Class has started," said the young man.

Alice couldn't help but wonder why there were so many young men teaching here at Wonderland Academy. First Blood, then Julius, and now this guy.

He seemed a bit older than the other two professors and had a yellow glimmer in his eyes.

"We will be starting on the sales and marketing unit for rest of semester. Now open your books to page 143," said the professor. Alice sighed. She didn't have the book yet. It was still in the mail.

_I don't know if I should raise my hand and ask… I don't want to disrupt his lecture…_

Suddenly, the professor walked up the aisle and noticed Alice was the only one who didn't have a textbook out on her desk.

"Excuse, Miss Liddell," said the professor. "Why don't you have your textbook out?" Julius wasn't the only one who was picky about order.

"I haven't received it in the mail yet, sir," replied Alice. She gulped. Being around people still made her nervous and she didn't like drawing attention.

"Very well, Mr. Airay please share your textbook with her," said the professor. A boy with pinkish hair moved over one seat and slid his book slightly over to Alice's side.

"Gray, when can I start helping out?" said "Mr. Airay." Alice was confused.

"Mr. Airay when you're in class you should address me as 'Mr. Ringmarc,'" scolded Gray. Alice looked at the two with wonder.

"Whatever…." Muttered "Mr. Airay." Alice looked at the boy nervously and quickly looked down at the textbook. The boy seemed to have a slight interest in Alice and kept doodling on the page near her side.

Suddenly he wrote a small note on the corner of the page.

_**I'm Boris. What's your name?**_

Alice looked at Boris. He gave her a wink and she blushed. She picked up her pencil and answered back.

_**I'm Alice. **_

She didn't know what else to write so she left it at that. Boris was about to write something but he put his pencil away quickly when Gray walked through the aisle.

Gray gave a look but just shook his head. The lecture was quite dry and Alice couldn't keep her eyes open. Her eye lids fluttered and closed.

* * *

_Poke. Poke._

Alice felt someone poking the side of her head.

"Alice?"

Alice propped herself up right away. "I'm awake!"

Boris chuckled. "Lecture ended like 15 minutes ago. You looked too peaceful so I decided to let you sleep a bit."

Alice blushed. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep! Is Mr. Ringmarc upset?" She looked around the empty lecture hall and didn't see the yellow-eyed professor.

"Naw, that workaholic had to rush off to the boss," said Boris.

"I should head to my next class… and you should too," said Alice. She noticed that she was already late for her next class.

"But I'm a teacher assistant. So, I don't have a next class for today," said Boris. He gave her a big smile. "I'll take you to your next class! Since you don't want to get in trouble for being late," he added.

Alice gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Alice couldn't help but feel relieved when she had someone to talk to…. Even though this person was a teacher assistant.

* * *

_Walking to the next class…._

Boris was standing a little bit too close for Alice's comfort, but he was helping her get to class. Boris noticed that Gray called her "Miss Liddell."

"So you're the daughter of the Liddells?" Boris asked. He was quite curious, as he never heard about the second daughter.

"Y-yeah…." Alice didn't feel that comfortable talking about her family.

"That's… nice," said Boris. He noticed her body language and decided not to delve any deeper about her family.

They finally approached Alice's next class: Intermediate Finance.

"-add the two together and you-," the professor heard the door open.

"Ah, Miss Liddell, I was wondering where you went," said the man. "I began to worry and I thought you might have been scolded by Mr. Monrey."

Alice looked up and couldn't help but blush. It was Blood Dupre.

* * *

**I'm back! I didn't abandon fanfiction, but school started and everything just... ugh... so many things happened. That's all I can say! But I'm back and I'm glad :D I thought about updating Hidden Beauty, but I decided to come up with a new fanfic instead :) Just something that popped into my head while sitting in politics class. I thought "wow, my professor looks handsome." (young, handsome... who wouldn't feel shy in front of a professor like that? hahaha) And poof! The idea of having handsome HnKnA professors came to mind! :) This first chapter is a bit dry (for my taste... I guess lol) but it's just more of a pilot chapter and I'll decide on the pairing later. **

**Any comments or suggestions? **

**Please review! ~Seo Hyunee**


End file.
